


Improv

by dana_kujan



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Adultery, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Busted. Ryan's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improv

**Author's Note:**

> Please, read the companion piece "Scripted" after reading "Improv."

It just happened.

That’s what I say when she confronts me. I’ve run out of lies.

Her face morphs from disbelief to horror to heartbreak to outrage to rage. She wants a better answer than that. Now.

I try to make her understand how lonely it is on the road… with just the guys. But then there were all the stage kisses with Colin… that got a little more real every time. The audience encouraged them… and so did I. Twenty gigs later, in our twentieth hotel, we played a drinking game… that got out of hand.

It. Just. Happened.


End file.
